To Thine Self Be True
by GeekyTimeLady
Summary: Prequel to The Truth About The Umbrella. It chronicles Mycroft & Lestrade's doomed affair.


Title: To Thine Self Be True  
Characters/Pairing: Mycroft/Lestrade  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Pre-series. Slash  
Summary: Mycroft and Lestrade's first meeting.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights.  
Beta: The awesome rainbowwizard1 on lj

Lestrade walked into his apartment, exhausted after a long days work. This Sherlock Holmes may be a genius, but he slightly wondered if Sherlock's help was worth the stress.

And it was about to get even more stressful. There was a tall red head sitting in his favorite lounge chair.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Mycroft Holmes."

Holmes? There's more than one, bloody hell. This family was going to be the death of him, he could feel it. Not one but now two members of this family had broke in to 'introduce himself'. There was a thing called waiting to be invited in.

" So you're a Holmes? I guess the family that breaks in together, stays together."

Mycroft was the least bit amused. "Not quite. So you have been letting my brother play detective."

Lestrade snorted. "He forced himself into my investigations. I would have kicked him out but he's surprisingly accurate. Just this week he's helped -"

Mycroft interrupted him. "With three murders, two sexual assaults, and a burglary."

"You forgot the partridge in a pear tree." Lestrade joked. Mycroft didn't laugh.

"Anyway, my father wishes you to stop this nonsense. He doesn't want our name in the papers. You see my father views my brother as, one might say, the black sheep in the family."

"So does that make you the golden boy?" Lestrade asked, half serious.

"Not beca -" Mycroft stopped himself. "It's complicated."

"Not really, Golden Boy."

"Could you not say that?"

"I could, I'm not gonna though." Lestrade eyed the annoyed Holmes. "You broke into my home. You gave me orders in my home, no wait your daddy's messenger boy. Does that name fit better?"

Lestrade hit a nerve and he could tell. "I don't like being ordered like that, it's belittling, okay."

"I know the feeling, believe me."

"I'm not gonna stop your brother, I don't think I could if I tried."

Mycroft knew all too well about how Sherlock got once he becomes fixed on something. " I understand, but I had to come anyway. He is my only brother. It would upset mummy so if something happened to him, she's quite the nervous woman."

"I'm starting to understand your situation a little bit more." Lestrade sympathized while getting two beers from the fridge. He handed Mycroft the beer. Mycroft looked at it like it was something from outer space. " I know it's not high class like I'm sure your used to, but it does the job. Unless your afraid of course."

"I'm not afraid."

"Sure, your not." Lestrade teased.

Mycroft drank his beer and surprisingly liked it, though he told himself he would never tell Lestrade.

"My brother sees me as his enemy. If only he could see I'm just trying to watch out for him." Mycroft confessed. "Father always pitted us against each other, and both of us are competitive. I never thought he would treat me the way he does now though. I admit this because he does spend time with you and I thought perhaps he had actually made a friend."

"No, I'm sorry. I wouldn't mind being his friend but we don't talk about anything except crimes. Anything personal I know I just got from you. It's clear your devoted to your family. The love for your brother is the only reason I'm not calling him up or being angry now about your breaking in."

"Why can't he see that I do love him?" Mycroft asked, he tried to hide how much this distressed him, Lestrade saw through it.

"Well I guess there are some things Sherlock just isn't good at." Lestrade replied before he looked over Mycroft.

A amused Mycroft confronted him. "Did you just check me out?"

"Yes." Lestrade answered honestly. " I don't believe for one second you haven't done a background check on me. You know I'm gay."

"Yes, I do."

"Sorry if I offended you."

"Don't be I'm flattered."

Lestrade took it a step farther. " Are you interested?"

Mycroft blushed. "This might piss off my brother."

"I really don't give a shit. I'm going to take that as not interested." Lestrade went back to enjoying his beer.

"I am very, you're extremely attractive. My father sent me here to intimidate you not -"

"Get laid." Lestrade giggled.

"Yes, though not my words of choice."

Lestrade leaned in for a kiss and Mycroft accepted. The kisses got deeper and hotter. It became too much for Mycroft. "I should go."

"What are you afraid of? It's sudden yes. I'm just as shocked that I'm wanting to shag someone who has basically violated all my personal rights, but I do. Is it your dad you fear? Your not a kid anymore, believe me. Look I'll be in my room, come or don't. "

Lestrade left to his bedroom. Mycroft stayed still contemplating his next move. He picked up his cell and dialed. "Hello father. No he won't be of any use to you. I assure threatening to out him wouldn't make a difference, he's not ashamed of who he is. Why yes that is respect you hear in my voice. Father - father I called to tell you I won't becoming home tonight. Father, I'm a grown man and tonight I am going to act like one."

Mycroft hung up and turned off his cell and free of fear he walked into Lestrade's bedroom.


End file.
